The Beygods
by Drago Dracini
Summary: Tak holds the power to be the best blader around, but he'll need the help of his team.
1. GekiryuOh Strikes

Beyblade: Strange Blades, Strange Adventures  
  
A young 13 year old boy is walking down the street with a Beyblade in his hand. This is Tak.   
  
"You're late Tak, they were almost ready to give you the credit for losing." a young boy with glasses,  
  
about Tak's age, said. "I'm here now, and I'm ready to Beyblade." Tak snapped bak(has a voice like Tyson).  
  
"It's about time, you'd better get ready, cause if you don't win you won't be able to even come close to   
  
competing in Japan's tournament." another boy said from the shadows. "Zark, I'm ready." Tak said.  
  
"Your friend, Ken, will be the judge." Zark stated. "I'll do it." the boy with glasses(Ken) said. "Let's go."  
  
Tak said as he took his beyblade(Spark Knight) out of his pocket. "I hope you don't plan to win with that   
  
outdated Blade." Zark said as he took his Beyblade(Gekiryu-Oh) out of his pocket and set a wok on a   
  
box for the Beystadium. "That's...Gekiryu-Oh." Ken exclaimed. "Gekiryu-Oh?" Tak said confused.  
  
"It has an advantage over your Blade, if he hits you in the right spot..., your Blade'll explode into millions   
  
of pieces." Ken said. "I'll get him." Tak said. "Get ready! 3...2...1...let it rip!" Ken exclaimed as Tak  
  
and Zark launched their Blades into the wok. The Blades stayed as far as they could from eachother.  
  
"Now Spark Knight!" Tak said as Spark Knight rushed at Gekiryu-Oh. Gekiryu-Oh dodged by less than an   
  
inch and Spark Knight launched out of the wok and landed on the ground. "Round one, it ended faster than  
  
any of my other fights." Zark stated as Tak prepared Spark Knight for round two. "3...2...1...let it rip!"   
  
Ken exclaimed as Tak and Zark launched their Blades again. "This will go faster than the other one!"  
  
Zark yelled as Gekiryu-Oh lit up with a blue light. "W...what's happening?" Tak asked. "He's releasing his   
  
Bit Beast. "What's a Bit Beast?" Tak asked. "A spirit inside the Bit of each Blade, only the most skilled   
  
Bladers can release their Beasts. "That's right, Gekiryu-Oh! Finish Him! Tidal Slash attack!" Zark yelled as   
  
a giant sea serpent spirit appeared from the bit of his Blade. "Oh no!" Tak yelled as Gekiryu-Oh sped toward   
  
Spark Knight and launched it out of the wok. When it hit the ground it exploded into a million pieces.  
  
"I win. You will never be able to get into Japan's qualifier." Zark said as he walked away. "Dammit!" Tak yelled  
  
in anger. "It's alright Tak, you'll get another Blade, but probably not a Bit." Ken said. "I'm outta here."  
  
Tak said as he walked home leaving the broken pieces of the Beyblade. "Maybe I can fix these up,   
  
for Tak's next Blade." Ken though as he pickeed up pieces of the Beyblade. "Hey, can you help me out?"  
  
a boy Tak's age asked. "What is it?" Tak asked. "I was wondering where I could find Beyblade Square."  
  
the boy asked. "Go that way." Tak said as he pointed his finger behind him and kept walking. "What's  
  
up? You look like you lost a big battle." Tak's dad said. "I did, Spark Knight exploded." Tak said. "What were   
  
you up against?" Tak's dad asked. "A Gekiryu-Oh, and the Blader could release the Bit Beast." Tak said.  
  
"That would do it." Tak's dad said as the boy Tak met walked in. "Excuse me, do you carry extra Draciel   
  
attack rings?" he asked. "I just have Draciel Fortress types." Tak's dad replied. "That'll work." the boy said   
  
as Tak looked at him and realized it was the kid he met earlier. "It's you." Tak said as the boy looked at him.   
  
"Oh, hey, by the way, my name's Jak." the boy said. "Hi, I'm Tak." Tak stated. "Oh, by the way Tak,  
  
I heard what happened, sorry bout Spark Knight." Jak said. "Alright, that's enough of this feeling sorry for him."  
  
Tak's dad said. "What do ya mean?" Tak asked. "Yeah?" Jak asked. "Well, I wanted to save this until you  
  
were a bit older, but, follow me." Tak's dad said as he walkeed into the back room and Tak and Jak followed.  
  
"Woah!" Tak and Jak exclaimed at the same time as Tak's dad turned on the light and revealed a golden Beyblade.  
  
"This is Dargoon, the brother of Dragoon, that Tyson used in the last few Tournaments. Your grandfather asked me   
  
to give it to you." Tak's dad said as he handed Dargoon to Tak. "That Bit, it's shining." Tak said. "Look at that!"  
  
Jak yelled as a picture of a red dragon appeared on the wall. "Is it...?" Tak asked as the dragon flew into Tak's   
  
Beyblade. "Now I'm ready to beat that Gekiryu-Oh." Tak stated as he walked out the door towards Beyblade Square  
  
and Jak followed. 


	2. Rematch

Beyblade: Strange Blades, Strange Adventures  
  
"Tak, wait up!" Jak yelled. "What's the problem? I gotta get to Beyblade Square."  
  
Tak said as he stoppeed and let Jak catch up. "This other guy was following us."  
  
Jak stated. "I don't care." Tak said, annoyed. "Why not Tak?" Ken asked as he   
  
walked out from behind Jak. "Oh, hey Ken, I gotta get to Beyblade Square. What do  
  
ya want?" Tak asked. "Well, I'm coming along and I made this..." Ken replied as he   
  
help up a white attack ring. "Woah! Where'd you get that?" Tak asked. "I made it  
  
from Spark Knight's parts. I thought you'd like it." Ken said as he handed the   
  
attack ring to Tak. "Thank's Ken, I'll be at Beyblade Square, meetcha there." Tak   
  
said as he ran toward Beyblade Square with Jak and Ken close behind. After five minutes  
  
they had all gotten there and had begun looking for Zark. "Can you beleive what he   
  
did to my Blade? And that Bit Beast, it was so strong, no one could beat that." Tak  
  
heard a boy say as he passed. "Hey! Where did you see him?! Tell me!" Tak yelled as   
  
he grabbed the kid by the shirt collar. "I...I saw him by the old factory after our   
  
battle, I hope you aren't gonna challenge him." the kid replied. "Of course I am.  
  
We have a score to settle."Tak said as he got Ken and Jak and walked toward the old   
  
factory. After five more minutes they arrived outside the factory. "Well, well, well,  
  
if it isn't Tak, here for a rematch? Oh wait, you don't have a Beyblade." Zark said  
  
from atop a tree while sniviling. "Yea, I'm here for a rematch, right here and right   
  
now." Tak said as he took his Beyblade, ripcord, and launcher from his pocket. "Nice  
  
Blade Tak, I'll destroy it too." Zark said asd he jumped from the tree and walked inside.  
  
"What's in there?" Jak asked. "A Beystadium, a really large Beystadium." Ken replied  
  
as they walked inside after Zark. "Woah!" Jak exclaimed as the lights came on revealing a   
  
Beystadium expanding all around the factory. "Are you ready Tak?" Zark asked from the other  
  
side of the Beystadium. "Yeah, Let's go." Tak replied as two other guys appeared from  
  
behind Zark. "This will be a team match, me and my team against you and your new friend,   
  
best two out of three." Zark said. "I'll go first, I wanna show ya what I'm made of."  
  
Jak said as he walked up to the side of the Beystadium and prepared his Beyblade for launch   
  
and Zark's teammates did the same. "This first battle will be two against one." Zark said.  
  
"3...2...1...let it rip!" Ken yelled as the three launched their blades into the stadium.  
  
Zark's team Blades charged towards Draciel F. "Almost time." Jak thought as the two Blades  
  
hit Draciel and Draciel kept spinning. "What?!" one of Zark's teammates exlaimed in confusion.  
  
"Go Draciel!" Jak yelled as his Blade lit up and the Draciel Bit Beast appeared out of the Blade  
  
and charged at the two Blades. "Grease Spot Attack!" Jak yelled as Draciel passed the two Blades  
  
leaving a large amount of grease in their way. "Huh?" Zark thought as the two Blades  
  
launched out of the Beystadium and hit the ground. "How is that possible? No Beyblade can   
  
secrete grease unless it has the..." Ken said to himself. "I see that you are a skilled Blader   
  
Jak, using your Grease-ball system to make my teammates blades lose control, but now,  
  
it's time for me and Tak to battle." Zark said as he stepped up to the edge of the Beystadium  
  
and prepared his Blade for launch. "Alright, let's get em Dargoon, let's show em what we got."  
  
Tak thought as he looked at the attack ring Ken had given him. "Go for it, avenge Spark Knight."  
  
Ken said as he put his hand on Tak's shoulder. "Thanks. I see what you did to make this, it's   
  
great." Tak said as he clipped the golden eyed with black and green attack ring onto Dargoon  
  
and prepared to launch. "3...2...1...let it rip!" Jak yelled as Tak and Zark launched their Blades.  
  
The two Beyblades charged at eachother, they were five feet from eachother when Dargoon   
  
began to spin to the right instead of left without losing speed. "What?!" Zark yelled in   
  
counfusion as the two blades connected in a flash of light. Gekiryu-Oh was pushed away from  
  
Dargoon and then charged again with the Bit lighting up. "Gekiryu-Oh! Tidal Slash Attack!"  
  
Zark yelled as the Gekiryu-Oh beast appeared from the Blade. "Wanna play that game? Alright."  
  
Tak said as Gekiryu-Oh and Dargoon charged at eachother and Dargoon's bit lit up. "Huh?"  
  
Zark grunted as Dargoon appeared from Tak's Blade. "Dargoon! Storm Slash!" Tak yelled as   
  
the two Blades collided and continued bouncing off eachother for five minutes. Both blades   
  
launched into the air still attacking eachother until Dargoon started spinning left again and  
  
smashed into Gekiryu-Oh and Gekiryu-Oh slams across the stadium and hits the floor, exploding into   
  
1,000,000 pieces. "W...what...h...how?" Zark stuttered as Tak picked up Dargoon. "Payback." Tak  
  
said. "Well, you're trying to escape? Not without battling me." a boy from the shadows said.  
  
"It's you." Tak said.  
  
To be continued. Who is this new guy? 


	3. Metal Dranzer is Revealed

Strange Blades, Strange Adventures  
  
So the title is lame, what do you guys care as long as the fics good.  
  
The boy stepped out from the shadows(he happens to look alot like Kai) with his Beyblade in his   
  
hand. "Do you think you're strong enough to beat me?" the boy said. "Who is that guy Tak?" Jak  
  
asked. "His name's Kain, he's the leader of that gang." Tak replied. "I'm glad you remember me, this   
  
time I won't go easy on you." Kain said. "What happened last time?" Jak asked. "Tak lost in the   
  
first five seconds, and his Beyblade had no cracks or any damage for that matter." Ken replied.   
  
"Well Tak? Do you accept my challenge? Or will you back out?" Kain asked as he prepared his   
  
Beyblade for launch. "I never back away from a challenge." Tak said as he prepared his Blade for  
  
launching. "How can he win? Last time he used Dranzer against Tak, but this time the Blade  
  
Kain is using looks metallic, but no Beyblade has that color scheme, there's something wrong with  
  
that Beyblade." Ken thought as Tak backed away from the stadium. "What are you doing? Don't you  
  
wanna battle?" Kain asked as Jak began the countdown. 3...2...1...let it rip!" Jak yelled as Tak ran  
  
up to the stadium and jumped into the air and launched Dargoon into the stadium, Kain launched   
  
right before Tak. The Beyblades smashed into each other again and again, Kain's Beyblade began to   
  
slow down. "Now's your chance! Get him!" Tak yelled as Dargoon chaged at Kain's Beyblade. "Dranzer!  
  
Metal Defence!" Kain yelled as his Beyblade turned into red steel. Dargoon smashed into Kain's Beyblade   
  
and Dargoon launched out of the stadium from the recoil of his own attack. "What is that Beyblade?" Ken asked  
  
"That is Metal Dranzer, the strongest Beyblade in existance. I upgraded it, so when it turns into red steel  
  
it has full stats and it regains spin and balence." Kain replied as he held out his hand and Metal Dranzer   
  
launched right into his hand as Tak looked at Dargoon, there was a small crack in the bit cover, but no   
  
major damage. "We will meet at the tournament, and I'll beat you there." Tak said as Kain and his gang  
  
disappeared. "That lasted longer than the last battle anyway." Ken said. "I don't know how Tak could have lost,  
  
I mean, he has Dargoon in his Blade." Jak said. "Well, we haven't signed up for the tournament yet, so let's go."  
  
Tak said as he walked out of the factory and Jak and Ken followed. "Dad, could we get a couple of Tournament  
  
sign-up sheets?" Tak asked as the three walked into Tak's dad's store. "Glad you asked now, these are the   
  
last two." Tak's dad said as he handed Tak and Jak a sign-up sheet and a pen. "Well, that's done." Tak said.  
  
"What do we do now?" Jak asked. "Well, I could try to get some info on the tournament, I also need to  
  
put the info for Dargoon and Draciel Fortress into my laptop, so let's go." Ken said. "Right." Tak and Jak   
  
said as the three ran to Ken's house after putting the sign-up sheets into the tournament box. In five minutes  
  
they made it to Ken's house and were working on their stats. "This is really weird, Dargoon and Draciel Fortress  
  
have the same stats, but Dargoon seems to be the stronger beast." Ken said. "What are these next to the pictures  
  
of Dargoon and Draciel Fortress?" Jak asked. "Well, the highest stats any Blade is supposed to have on it's parts  
  
is four, but Draciel Fortress and Dargoon have at most seven in any stat, in all they both have 30 defence, 35 attack,  
  
and 50 endurance each. And my Blade has at least 2 in each stat." Ken replied. "Then how could Kain beat me?"  
  
Tak asked. "Well, your Blade is not able to stand up to steel. Barely any can." Ken replied. "So how can we beat it?"  
  
Tak asked. "Well, I don't know how actually, but we could try adding some heavier parts." Ken replied.   
  
"And we do that how?" Jak asked. "I'll need more help, and I know wherew to get it." Ken replied as he  
  
typed the website that is for official BBA personel only. "What are you doing?" Tak asked. "I'm gonna hack into   
  
the BBA's files, then we'll get the answer to your problem." Ken replied. "What is that?" Jak and Tak asked as  
  
a file entitled "Making Beyblades Heavier" appeared on screen. "That would be what we're looking for." Ken replied.  
  
The file read: "It has been proven that if you create a heavier blade base and heavier weight disk you could be able to   
  
break through the toughest defence." "I dunno if that could work." Tak implied. "It's possible, but it's difficult, ya see  
  
if you wanna keep your color scheme I'd reccommend not doing it, cause it's hard to find the right colors. Of course,   
  
I'd have no problem with it." Ken said. "But what should we do for Blades with high attack?" Jak asked. "We'd need to  
  
make your Blades faster and heavier, so I'll be up most of the night making launchers for you. You two need to get home  
  
and rest, the tournament starts tomorrow, so get going." Ken said as he started making blueprints for two new launchers.  
  
"Right." Jak and Tak said as they ran home and slept. Tak's alarm clock went off at exactly 5:00 AM. "Ok Dargoon, Jak   
  
said to meet him outside of the shop, so let's go." Tak thought as he walked outside after geting dressed and eating   
  
breakfast. "It was 6:00 AM before Jak got to the shop. "Hey Tak, Ken called to tell us to meet him at the tournament,  
  
he sure wakes up early." Jak said as they walked into the shop(everthing wakes up early on the day of a tournament)  
  
and grabbed something special, a Neo Spin Gear, a spin gear that has metal balls and magnets to change it's direction.  
  
It was 8:00 AM before the two got to the stadium. "Hey guys, here's the launchers I made for you." Ken said as he handed  
  
Tak the Magnum Launcher and Jak the Sniper Launcher, "These launchers will help you speed up your Beyblades, as well  
  
as well as make launching more acurate." "So, basically these will work perfectly with our Blades." Jak said. "Right." Ken  
  
replied. "Hello there you two, I must ask you to draw a letter out of this box to determine what block you fight in to start"  
  
A man said as Jak and Tak drew their letter. Jak drew a D, and Tak drew an A. "Alright, now could you both go to the waiting   
  
room? This friend of yours may go if he is your repairer." the man insisted as the three boys went to the waiting room.   
  
"Alright everyone in Block A, please report to the stadium." A man said over the PA system and everyone from Block A  
  
went to the stadium.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
How'd ya like part 3? These are really short, next time I'll make it cover the whole Regional Tournament. Later.  
  
::Transforms into a dragon and flies away:: 


	4. Tournament's Beginning

STRANGE BLADES, STRANGE ADVENTURES(CAN YA THINK OF A BETTER TITLE, PLEASE TELL ME IF YA CAN)  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Tak walked out into the stadium. "Look at all these people." he thought. "Well, Tak, nice to see you, I'll destroy your Blade now." Zark  
  
said as he walked up behind Tak holding a new Beyblade. "We'll see." Tak said as he took out his gun-like Magnum Launcher and put   
  
his Beyblade into the slot. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" D.J. Jazzman(we'll call him D.J.) yelled as all of the Bladers prepared   
  
to launch. "Welcome to the yearly Beyblade Regional Japan Tournament." Brad Best(going by Brad from now on) said. "That sounded  
  
like a mouthful." A.J. Topper(u get the drill) said. "Yes it was. But let's get going." Brad said. "3...2...1...Let it rip!" D.J. yelled as the Bladers  
  
launched into the Beystadium. "There are two extremely powerful Bladers in this Block, it's Tak Yakijama and Zark Deabar(pronounced   
  
De-bar)."A.J. commented. "Yes, they've battled before, trading wins and losses. It all comes down to this, I can tell that these two will   
  
take out all the others in this Block then they will fight to the end, the winners moves on, the loser goes home." Brad said. And as soon as  
  
he said that the rest of the Bladers in Block A stopped spinning. "How did he do that?" AJ asked himself. "Tak, you lose right here! Bakuten Rioishin!"  
  
Zark yelled as a giant shark Bit Beast rose from his Beyblade. "Look at that shark! I'd hate to be in the water with it!" Brad yelled. "Not bad.  
  
I'd rather not show Dargoon yet, so I'll just do this when he does that." Tak said to himself cause he knew the special power of all water-based   
  
Bit Beasts. "Waterlog!" Zark yelled as water filled the stadium. "Thought so. The best way to get rid of a shark...!" Tak started as Dargoon started   
  
to float, "is to punch it in the nose when it's close enough!" Tak yelled as Zark's Bit Beast's dorsal fin appeared from the water. and Dargoon   
  
slammed in out of the stadium. "Noooooooooo!" Zark yelled as his Blade hit the floor. "Tak moves on to the semi-finals!" DJ yelled as Tak   
  
walked to the waiting room.  
  
"Block B competetors please report to the stadium." an announcer said as Kain walked out with the weak guys. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" D.J.   
  
yelled as they all launched. The battle ended after thirty seconds with Kain as the winner. "Will Block C please report to the stadium an   
  
announcer said as everyone from Block C walked out to the stadium, especialy a new kid(I'll introduce him in the next few battles).   
  
"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" D.J. yelled as they all launched and the kid won in one minute.  
  
"Block D please report to the stadium." an announcer said as all of the competetors walked out including Jak. "3...2...1...Let it rip!" D.J.  
  
yelled as they all launched. Jak won in one minute.  
  
"Let's start the semi-finals! These four young men have won from each of their Blocks! Let's give em a hand!" D.J. yelled as the crowd roared.  
  
"To start off we have Jak and Kain." Brad said. "Jak has an awesome stratigy for defence, and with his Bit Beast Draciel's Grease Trap  
  
you'd better watch out." A.J. said. "And Kain has the perfect attack and defencive traits for a battle in out next bowl, and his Metal Dranzer   
  
Bit Beast has the power to turn into steel with Metal Defence." Brad finished as the newest Bowl came out from the floor. "These two will  
  
battle on the Death Bowl, with pistons and levers to launch you into the air and water and pits to getc stuck in this is the most dangerous   
  
stadium ever." A.J. said as the two boys prepared to launch. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" D.J. yelled as they launched. "Dranzer! Metal Destruction!"  
  
Kain yelled as hid Beyblade turned into blue steel with blades. "Grease Trap now!" Jak yelled as Draciel appeared out of it's Beyblade  
  
and grease covered the bowl. "I wasn't ready for this!" Kain thought to himself as Metal Dranzer tripped into a pit. "Prepare for round 2!"  
  
D.J. yelled as they both prepared, Kain changed his Base into a metal grip. "3...2...1...Let it rip!" D.J. yelled as they both launched.   
  
"Dranzer! Metal Destroyer!" Kain yelled as his Blade slammed into Draciel knocking it out of the stadium. "There's no way I can win. I...  
  
give up." Jak said as he walked away. "Kain moves on to the finals!" D.J. yelled as Tak and the new kid walked out. "Tak has a new  
  
Beyblade that we have no info on, all we know is it's very strong." Brad said. "Well, we know everything about this kid, his name's Tom,  
  
he uses a Beyblade called Gallazy Fighter, and his Bit Beast, Gallazy is the biggest bear around." A.J. said as the two prepared to launch.  
  
"We're using a bowl called the Great Wall, it resembles the Great Wall of China but is much more windy." Brad said as the bowl appeared.  
  
"3...2...1...Let it rip!" D.J. yelled as they both launched. "Gallazy! Take him out! Bear Claw attack!" Tom yelled as Gallazy appeared out of  
  
his Beyblade. "Hmmm, it's not really that impressive. And I'm not going to reveal mine until I need to." Tak said as Dargoon darted for Tom's   
  
Beyblade. "Gallazy! Bear Claw Hammer now!" Tom yelled as Gallazy bounced towards Dargoon. "Just as I thought." Tak said as Dargoon   
  
countered. By turning on it's side and launching into the air Gallazy landed on it's top and Dargoon landed on the attack ring rolling towards  
  
Tak out of the stadium into his hand. This won Tak round 1. "Round 2, Ready! 3...2...1...Let it rip!" D.J. yelled as they both launched again.  
  
"Gallazy! Double Attacker!" Tom yelled as Gallazy smashed into Dargoon, sapping his spinning power away. "I can't use him yet... I'll just   
  
knock you out!" Tak yelled as Dargoon backed away snad jumped into the air and landed on Gallazy. "Noooooo!" Tom yelled as Gallazy  
  
stopped spinning, winning Tak the match. "Tak moves on to the Finals!" D.J. yells...  
  
Well, so I didn't finish the Regionals. But, I did do the semi-finals and eliminators. Also, if you go to you can get sneak  
  
peeks of my fics before Julie get's them up on her site. Mail me at Pichalneohotmail.com and tell me whatcha think. Ok, one last thing...  
  
read Zoids: Survivor! (this is only at www.animeadmirers.com) 


	5. The Team Forms

Strange Blades, Strange Adventures  
  
(Still no better title...)(Please be aware, this will have some flashbacks so this will be a two parter very likely...)(watch for (flashback))  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I hope you've gotten something to eat cause I feel like this'll be the longest Beybattle in the history   
  
of this sport." DJ yelled. "How can I win this...?" Tak asked himself looking into Dargoon, this seemed  
  
to make his spirits grow. "Tak, get out there and kick his ass." Jak walked in and said. "I'm not so sure  
  
that I can. Ever since Spark Knight was destroyed I... I just never got over it." Tak said sadly while   
  
looking into the bit of Dargoon. "Listen, if I moped around after each Beyblade that was destroyed   
  
because of a Bit Beast then I wouldn't be able to Beyblade to my fullest." Tom snapped as he appeared  
  
in the doorway. "I guess you're right..." Tak said as Dargoon let out a warm glow. So that's the infamous  
  
Dargoon Beyblade that everyone wants the plans to. I can see why. I understand why I lost as fast as I did."  
  
Tom said. As the time of the battle draws ever closer, Kain begins to think about why he joined the sport  
  
of Beyblade(flashback). "Kain, you must join this sport, your parents made me your guardian in their   
  
will because I knew what was best for you. I was the one that named you Kain, it is a powerul name,   
  
one that is meant for greatness." Kain's Grandfather had said over three years ago. "Grandfather,   
  
I am not willing, nor able to take the Bit Power of the Dranzer, I refuse." Kain had replied. "You must,  
  
Dranzer is losing the will to fight, without a battle he will disappear forever." Kain's Grdnafather said.  
  
"I said no." Kain snapped back. "You will join this sport no matter what you want!" Kain's Grandfather yelled   
  
holding Kain's shirt collar. "Let go of me!" Kain yelled as the Dranzer bit lit up and pushed Kain's Grandfather   
  
away. "I will join this sport for myself, no one else." Kain said.(end) "Now we will begin the final round!" D.J. yelled.  
  
"Kain and Tak will battle in this final round." Brad said. "The question is...who will win?" A.J. asked as Tak and   
  
Kain walked out from two different sides of the stadium. "In this final round we will be using the Ice Bowl."  
  
Brad added. "This bowl is covered in ice, if your Blade makes one wrong move you'll fly out of the stadium."  
  
A.J. finished. "Why do you get to say everything?" Brad asked. "Cause the people like me better." A.J. replied  
  
as Brad tackled him. "Uh...alright...Let's get the final round going, Beybladers ready?" D.J. asked while  
  
Tak and Kain prepared to launch. "3..." D.J. began as Tak, for the first time, pressed a button on his Magnum Launcher  
  
and his Beyblade went into a slot on the launcher and started to spin at extremely high speeds. "2..." D.J. was almost   
  
finished and Tak's Beyblade was already at the speed of Mach 2. "1..." D.J. have three words left and Tak's Beyblade  
  
rushed up to Mach 5 and he put his finger on the trigger and aimed for the air above the bowl. "Let it Rip!" D.J. finally  
  
yelled as Kain pulled his ripcord and Tak pulled the trigger making the sound of a gun shooting a bullet.   
  
"Look at the speed on that!" Jak yelled as he felt air from Dargoon's spinning all the way from the bleachers.  
  
"Amazing..." Tom thought. "All the speed in the world won't help you. Dranzer is ready and waiting." Kain said.  
  
The ice on the bowl was beginning to melt from the friction of Dargoon's spinning. "He's melting it...  
  
what is he trying to do...?" Kain asked himself. The two Blades slammed into eachother again and again,  
  
each time creating larger and larger flashes of light. "Feel the intensity, the Bladers are able to keep calm  
  
even when their Blades are possibly going to fly out of the bowl." Brad said. "Dranzer! Metal Strike!" Kain yelled  
  
as Dranzer launched into the air and fell towards Dargoon. "Dargoon! Lightning Flash!" Tak yelled as Dranzer hit the  
  
bowl and ice and smoke spread all around the bowl. "Is that it?!" D.J. yelled. "Not possible! No Beyblade can move   
  
that fast!" Kain yelled in horror as Dargoon appeared and dissappeared all around the bowl. "With the Magnum   
  
Launcher, I can move at any speed I choose." Tak commented. The smoke still around Dranzer finally cleared.  
  
Dranzer had smashed into the bowl so hard, the needle-like tip dug into the bowl and stopped it from spinning.  
  
"Round one goes to Tak!" D.J. yelled. "I won't let you win again." Kain said angrily. "3...2...1...Let it rip!" D.J. yelled   
  
as they both launched again. "Dranzer! Metal Spike!" Kain yelled as Dranzer jumped into the air and slammed down   
  
and metal spikes popped up all around the bowl. "Dargoon! Dragon Cutter!" Tak yelled as Dargoon cut all of the spikes  
  
down. "No way! Those were made of pure steel!" Kain yelled in horror. "With Dragon Cutter, Dargoon heats up to  
  
the heat of the surface of the Sun, he can melt anything." Tak said calmly. The ice was still melting on the bowl,   
  
it was beginning to gather in the center. "Well, this will end it. Dranzer! Metal Defence!" Kain yelled as Dranzer  
  
became the red steel once again. "Not again!" Tak yelled as Dranzer smashed into Dargoon tossing him from the  
  
bowl. "Kain win's round two! Now...! Final round!" D.J. yelled as Tak and Kain prepared for the final round. "3...2...1...  
  
Let is rip!" D.J. yelled as they launched once again. The blades smashed into eachother again and again.(flashback)  
  
"Tak, happy birthday." Tak's mother said as she handed him a small box buring his birthday. He opened it and   
  
discovered it was a Spark Knight, his first Beyblade. "Mom! Thank you!" Tak yelled in excitement, hugged her and   
  
ran to his room to put it together. "So cool...I'll never lose this." Tak thought. It was true until his battle with Zark...(end)  
  
"I won't let it happen again..." Tak thought. "Dranzer! Awaken!" Kain yelled as the metal Dranzer flew from the Beyblade  
  
and charged at Dargoon. "I won't allow it! Dargoon! Lightning Defence!" Tak yelled as a light screen protected it and   
  
Dranzer bounced away from him. Dargoon climbed from his bit and roared, he was at least 5 feet bigger than Dranzer.  
  
"What won't you allow?" Tom asked himself. the two Beyblades smashed into eachother some more.  
  
"When will this madness end?! Oh, the humanity!" A.J. yelled. "I'm afraid this game is mine." Kain said as Dranzer   
  
charged throgh the light sheild and smashed Dargoon into the air. "Dargoon no!" Tak yelled in horror and growled.  
  
"This is mine." Kain said as Dargoon was 5 inches from the floor. "No chance! Outer Breach!" Tak yelled as   
  
Dargoon grabbed the side of the stadium and threw himself into the bowl again. "How?! Bit Beasts aren't solid spirits!"  
  
Kain yelled. "Apparently they are!" Tak yelled back to and apparently worried Kain. "Dranzer! Metal Spike!" Kain yelled   
  
as Dranzer jumped into the air and slammed back down forcing metal spikes to appear. "Dragon Cutter!" Tak yelled as   
  
Dargoon heated up again and broke the metal spikes and melted all of the ice. "No! The bowl is full of water!" Kain   
  
yelled as Dargoon began to grind the edge of the bowl. "Dargoon! Lightning Storm!" Tak yelled as Dargoon jumped   
  
into the air above the stadium and lit up with lightning then hit the water, electrocuteing Metal Dranzer and halting his spin.  
  
Tak wins! Tak wins!" D.J. yelled as the crowd roared. Jak ran out to Tak and tackled him, followed by Ken. "You won! I can't  
  
believe you won!" Jak yelled. "Good job kid, you are the first person to ever beat me." Kain said. "Yes, you all did very well."  
  
an interesting old man said walking up to the others with Tom. "Who are you?" Tak asked without thinking. "Well...I am Mr.   
  
Dickenson, the..." the man said as Tak interrupted. "The guy who made the team of Bladebreakers?!" "Yes, that Mr. Dickenson.  
  
I'm going to do the same thing with your four, with Kain as the team leader of course." Mr. Dickenson said. "Huh? Let me get   
  
this straight, you want me to lead a group of weak children?" Kain asked. "No, your Grandfather will be here to congradulate you,  
  
and considering he got you into this sport, he should get you to lead these boys." Mr. Dickenson replied. "Grandfather...? Fine...  
  
I would rather not talk to him, I will lead these children." Kain said. "Alright! We're a team! what will we call ourselves...?" Tak asked.  
  
"I vote for Beygods." Jak said. "Sounds good to me." Tom said. "I don't care what you call yourselves." Kain said coldly. "Then Beygods it is!"  
  
Tak yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And so begins the journeys of Team Beygods. Ok, if you can think of a better title, please send it to Pichalneohotmail.com.  
  
At the end of April I will name the new "season" when this time rolls around. You have around 40 days. Get thinking! And...  
  
I made an Anime message board: Check it out. 


End file.
